Helping Hand
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Bella gets caught doing something naughty, who catches her? Well Emmett Cullen of course. It is rated M for suggestive theme.
1. Chapter 1

Do you know that moment when you wish you could go back in time and change an embarrassing thing you did? I currently am in that position.

I thought since Edward was gone for the weekend on a hunting trip that I could have a little _fun_. You know since Edward refuses to participate in said _fun _because he's afraid to hurt me.

Well one of the times I went to Port Angeles by myself I had bought a toy on a whim. I figured with him gone it would be the perfect time to work out some sexual frustrations. Ha-ha if only I knew better.

Charlie wasn't home. He had left for fishing with Billy, so I pulled the vibrator from a box in the very back of my closet. It was my first time using it. Lying on my bed I turned it on, the steady hum drew me in. As I laid it against my waiting flesh I gasped. Holy crap it felt good, I was dying for any kind of sexual release.

I was really getting into it but trying to keep my moans in incase Charlie came home early. Just as I was about to get off a breeze caught my attention. I froze mid release, there watching me masturbate was none other than Emmett Cullen.

I pulled the covers over my head, losing my vibrator on the floor. I didn't care I was mortified; Edwards brother had just caught me pleasuring myself.

I chanced a peek over my blanket. He was still there staring at the pulsating toy on the floor.

"Emmett please don't tell Edward" I quietly pleaded.

He didn't even seem fazed by my plea he just continued to stare.

This was super awkward. Emmett snapped out of it after a minute and his clear shock was replaced by a wicked grin. I shivered involuntary.

"If you needed to get off Bella all you had to do was ask" he purred.

Holy shit was he serious?

In a move faster than I could see he picked up the forgotten toy and turned it off. I blushed crimson when I saw he was holding it, smiling.

"I never took you for a toy kind of gal." he said nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather not a freaking sex toy.

One thing was on my mind and I had to get it off, "Were you serious?"

"About getting you off?" he asked. I nodded. The grin came back. He knew I was considering it.

"Of course Bella, it would have to be our secret though."

I had a choice, let Emmett do it or stay a ball of sexual tension. The latter didn't seem appealing. But could I really do that to Edward?

The irrational side of me made a valid point; he's the one who did it to you. He doesn't allow the contact and who's to say he ever will.

Ok let Emmett do it, it is!

"Let's do it" I said with zeal.

In the blink of an eye I was uncovered and Emmett was above me, holy French toast he was sexy.

"How far will you go?" I ask him.

A gleam in his golden eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Just be careful with me please" I whisper in his ear.

His lips gently caress mine, "I could never hurt you Bella."

Those were the final words spoken before he worked my body like an instrument. And believe me when I said I was making some music.

After we came off our highs and promised never to speak or in Emmett's case think of our tryst we parted ways. I found the vibrator laying innocently on the bed, grabbing it I put it back safely in the box.

That was a year ago that Emmett helped me and I never regretted it. Edward left me a month after the hunting trip simply saying that he never loved me. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But Charlie had been furious until I convinced him I was alright with it. Deep down I had a feeling that Edward and I wouldn't work.

The Cullen family left 2 months after the breakup and I missed them dearly. I would never forget them. I would never forget Emmett and the wonderful time we had together. I couldn't. Not when I had a little Emmett staring at me every day for the rest of eternity. I would never regret. I would never turn back time to change that day. Maybe one day he and I will meet again, in 10 maybe 100 years from now. Fate will decide.

**A/N Ok this was just an idea I had. ** **It's just a one chapter thing. Yes Bella had a baby (unlike in twilight pregnancy takes longer) and he turned her, just to clarify. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Epilogue

About fifty years had passed, give or take a few, since I had become a vampire. Fifty years since I had seen or heard from the Cullen family, not that they knew of my changing and fifty years since I had brought a little boy into this world.

True he was no longer little, he had grown.

He looked more like my brother than my son. His dark brown hair was slightly curly like his fathers. While his eyes, I imagined, were the same as Emmett's, a beautiful shade of green.

Emmett had never found out about my, condition, and a part of me was glad. I didn't want to release his unfaithfulness to Rosalie and disturb the balance the Cullen family had strived for. So instead I ran away after finding out I was pregnant, not wanting to burden Charlie with a child or the supernatural.

I took off to Texas, remembering when Jasper told me that his friends lived there, Charlotte and Peter. I arrive shortly before I was due to give birth and they accepted me with open arms. They wanted to tell Jasper after I had told them who the father was but I forbade it. Ha. It took some persuasion and begging on my part so they would not to tell Jasper.

A few weeks later my little boy, Kohl, entered the world.

Charlotte had laid him on my chest when he bit me. My whole world changed drastically within three days' time. When I awoke from my change, Kohl was already the size of a toddler. I was sad, missing out on his rapid growth from tiny baby to toddler but I was glad to still be around for him.

Charlotte and Peter had begged me to inform Emmett of Kohl but I didn't want to ruin the life he had made for himself, with his mate.

I think they understood my reasoning but went behind my back anyway and called Jasper when Kohl was about 7 years old looking.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do Char?" I whispered.

A dry sob broke from Char, "We called Jasper and told him to come visit. They need to know Bella, they deserve to know."

"I told you no and you went behind my back and did it anyway?" I was seething mad; they weren't allowed to make choices for me.

"We did it for Kohl's sake; he has a right to know his father." Peter chimed in.

"Did you ever think of the possibility that Emmett may not want to be a part of his life? Then what? Kohl lives with the fact that his father doesn't want anything to do with him? No you were doing this so you didn't have to lie to Jasper." I spat.

Charlotte at least had the decency to look ashamed. Peter on the other hand held his ground, not budging his stance on the subject. He believed he was doing what was right.

I was done, done being told how to live my life and done with them going above my head, "I'm leaving."

xxxxxxxx

That was 40 years ago.

Currently Kohl and I live in Washington, away from Forks.

I fear he will be leaving me soon though, he has found a girl who is also a vampire, Aria. They have been spending more and more time together. Sometimes I wish he had a father to tell him how to treat a girl or have the sex talk. But Kohl told me I do a wonderful job.

He has known for a while who his father is but he assured me that it doesn't matter. That I will be the only parent he ever needs and the only one that matters.

I can't help but feel saddened by the fact that I never searched Emmett out. At the same time I am glad that I didn't. He hadn't made me any promises that day, no whispers of love and running off together. It was simply him lending me a helping hand. Nothing more, nothing less.

**A/N This is the closer I think the story needed. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
